The Lady with a Lion's Roar
by Amarantha Snape
Summary: After being fired from her job Leona reluctantly takes a roommate to keep her apartment what chaos will ensue with the clash of these two different people? RenoXOC M for language and future scenes...


Hello guys and gals this is Natsumiko reporting for duty =p I have another account Naito-AKANATO that I

am unable to access due to my cruddy memory and refusal to update my email to the current one I am

using. (Reno: Just get to the story!*whines like a petulant child*)

(Me: -_-'I fail to see how Leona puts up with you…)

(Reno: She doesn't she just hits me and beats me…and hey yo you're the writer why do you have her

beat me so much?)

(Me: On with the story!) (Reno: Hey! I was talk-*is cut off) (Me: Enjoy folks!*starts duct taping Reno's

mouth*)

Leona sighed as she walked down the street to her apartment, dragging her feet as she went. She had

just been fired from her job at the local convenience store, because of a stupid argument with her boss.

Not that it was an unhappy event, she hated the guy, he was constantly rude, and vulgar to any of the

female staff. The down side was that she could now no longer afford her already dirt cheap apartment,

and the rent was due in two weeks. Sure she had enough money in savings to ride it out for a month

maybe two if she was lucky, and cut down on a meal or two; however this area of Midgar was notorious

for how hard it was to get a job that wasn't attached somehow to Shinra. "Shit." She knew what she

would have to do until she could afford her apartment again and she despised the very idea; a

roommate.

Leona was not quite anti-social but she did like her privacy and as she sat writing an ad for the daily

paper,' Need a roommate two bedroom apartment please call 003-674-0993 for more details…', she

pondered on what her new roomie would be like. The quickness of the responses surprised her as she

listened to her answering machine on the following afternoon before her job hunt. Most were just

perverted men, or overly peppy girls. Finally she found one that just said 'Hi saw the ad my number is

003-763-5036 call me back when you get the chance…' an thus the decision was made. When she called

back she got the answering machine but gave them permission to move their stuff in.

Leona was starting to get frustrated, with no luck after five grueling hours of interviews with nothing but

a 'Sorry you're not what we're looking for right now...,' it was understandably hard to keep a positive

attitude. "Even a bar turned me down…"she whispered to herself. Normally she wasn't this easily

discouraged, but usually she had a job by now. She kicked off her shoes after entering her humble abode

only to run smack dab into something hard. "What the…," looking up Leona saw two bright green eyes

beneath shockingly bright red bangs looking down at her. He looked right back at her eyes wide in

surprise, "Did I ever hit the jack pot!" He became excited and started to babble on and on about

something that she couldn't make out, because at that moment she saw the condition of her sweet

house everything went blank

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!," she was pretty sure even her deaf neighbor hear

her banshee scream of anger. "You TOLD me I could move in!" he said exasperatedly.

"Yes, but I did NOT give you permission to destroy the place! Do you know how long it took me to clean

yesterday?" Leona walked off in a huff away from his astonished face. Which she would have thought

was semi-adorable if she wasn't still angry with her new tenant. That was until an idea popped into her

head, "Fine." She said calmly as can be. "Fine?" he copied a little confused of her bi-polar tendencies at

present time. "Yep just dandy, because you…um?" she stopped she hadn't even learned his name.

"Reno." He eagerly replied in hopes she would forget she was mad. "Thank you. Yes dandy Reno,

because you will clean everything up no matter if it's your responsibility or not; or else you pay the

entire next two months of rent." His mouth opened in incredulous shock at her words. "You can't do

that! That's totally unfair yo!" She just stared blankly "Do you honestly think I care, seriously you men

are such babies. Threaten their lives they can be all 'we can handle it' but cleaning! No it's TOO much!"

She took that moment to do an exaggerated, dramatic, scene of fake fainting. "Now while you plan your

battle strategy I am going to assess the damage of the rest of this place." As she went along she took

furtive glances back at Reno. He was tall; she guessed that he was around six foot since when she ran

into him earlier she was looking directly at his collar bone. He didn't look all that bad, she always had a secret

love for men with long hair. Shaking her head, what was she thinking, this was the guy who

was innocent enough, ran-sacked her apartment. She sat on the bed when she wandered into her room;

grabbing a book from her night stand she silently thought 'this is going to be an interesting couple

months.


End file.
